


Dancing Around

by 503st



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, dance au, dancing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/503st/pseuds/503st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College classmates Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirchstein meet up and get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Eren dancing to k pop. Don't you think he would?

Eren glides across the floor and finishes his move with a smooth body roll as the music fades.

The light of the sunset fills the empty mirrored room where he practices his dancing after classes.

A creak of the door catches his attention and in came the dusty blonde boy from chemistry.

"Nice moves," he approaches Eren. 

"Thanks," Eren takes off his dampened tank top to put on a fresh one from his bag. He catches his classmate staring.  "Kirchstein, right?" He smirks.

"Yes, but you can call me Jean," he blushes, eyes averting Eren.

"You dance too? Is that why you're here?" Eren rests on the bench, taking a swig of his water.

"Yeah, kind of," Jean mutters. 

Eren raises a brow. "Kind of?" 

The honey eyed boy sighs. "I dance ballet. And I wasn't creeping on you or anything. I was heading home and happened to see you. So I watched." 

"Oh that's fine. I always wanted to try ballet. I don't think my movements would flow well though." Eren motions for Jean to sit, patting a spot on the bench next to him. 

"I don't know, I think you could do it. Your body roll was pretty smooth."

"Thanks." Eren takes another drink of water and hands it to Jean to share. "So you like my body rolls?"

Jean sputters the water and coughs. "I uh- yeah. Yes." He could feel his cheeks burning. 

Eren chuckles. "I'll teach you sometime if you're willing to teach some ballet moves." 

Jean turns to meet the boy's eyes. He noticed they were the most beautiful shade of green he's ever seen on a person. "Sounds good." 

With a slight groan, Eren gets up and stretches. His stomach grumbles. "Hey, are you in a hurry to get home? I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner. I'm always starving after a few routines, especially after like, two hours of them." 

Jean blinks. Was he asking him out on a date or being friendly? "Uh, no I don't really have to be home. Dinner sounds great. Where were you thinking?" 

They decide on a build your own stir fry place down the road from school. Jean hitches a ride with Eren since busing is his usual source of transportation. He had a cute navy blue '74 Beetle, and really knew how to work the thing.

They get there and eat while having a nice chat about school, dancing, music, amongst other things. Eren does most of the talking, but Jean doesn't mind. He likes listening to his voice. 

Eren drops Jean home, discovering that they live only a few streets down from each other. Eren asks Jean for his number. They bid each other farewell. 

Jean feels his heartbeat with every foot step as he walks up his front porch. He barely is able to turn the door knob with his sweaty palms. When he gets to his bed, he clunks down. "He's so fucking hot," he says to himself, brows furrowing and head shaking back and forth I'm disbelief. "So hot," as his eyes flutter and close into a night's rest.


End file.
